


"Oops"

by SootheYourBoobs



Series: THE DARK KNIGHT RISES/THOR CROSSOVER [1]
Category: The Dark Knight Rises (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Thor, Flirting, Jane Foster mentioned - Freeform, Loki as Selina Kyle, Master Thief - Freeform, Other, The Dark Knight Rises -Freeform, Thor as Bruce Wayne, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: While posing as a waiter at the Odinson mansion for a commemorative party for the late Harvey Dent, Loki Laufeyson meets the hidden legend after stealing something valuable from him.A quick The Dark Knight Rises AU no one asked for.





	"Oops"

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've watched The Dark Knight Rises again, and I ADORE Anne Hathaway as Ms. Selina Kyle, aka the ever so infamous Catwoman, and thought to myself 'If there was ever a male counterpart to her, I think it would be Loki. I could see him being wonderful at what she does, especially the acting/lying.' So here you go ;) <3.

While Loki rushed to grab some more food and arrange them on his platter, he could hear some of the female wait staff whispering amongst each other.

"They say he never leaves the East Wing."

"I heard he had an accident - that he's disfigured."

He watched as another maid hushed them and all the chatter has died when Heimdall, Thor Odinsons butler, entered the kitchen. He looked around and asked "Mr. Till, why are your people using the main stairs?"

He places a glass of water on a tray next to a covered plate. Picks up the tray, looks around the chaotic kitchen. "And where's Mrs. Bolton?"

Loki quickly moved over towards him and said "Uh, she's up at the bar, Sir. Can I help?"

Heimdall looks at the server, hands him a key and the tray. "The East drawing room. Unlock the door, place the tray on the table, lock the door again. Nothing more." Loki nods and takes the tray before maneuvering out of the kitchen.

Loki sighed on relief after removing himself from the rest of the chaos, and ascends the staircase. He soon stands before the large oak door to the East Wing. He looks at the key the Butler gave to him, unlocks the door, the sound of the lock turning, echoing through the empty house.

The room was dimly lit. Quiet. For such an incredible mansion, it seems too quiet. But with whatever must have happened to this man, he understands. The server places the tray on the table that sat in the center of the room, and looks at the inner door opposite to him. He realizes it's ajar and with his curiosity now getting the best of him, he decides to sneak a quick peek. 

White sheets covered more of the furniture in this room, just as almost everywhere else in this house. He steps further into the room and his eyes land on a bureau, and decides to go over there.

_**@.@** _

Thor took labored steps forward, leaning on his cane after reaching the table. He sees the tray of food left for him, lifts the lid to inspect it, when he hears something.

He freezes, and looks up to see the door ajar, and slowly lowers the lid back onto the tray. He was careful not to make a sound before walking towards the room, holding his cane up off the floor so the intruder won't hear him coming.

_**@.@** _

The Server looks at framed photographs of young woman. Pretty, with long brown hair. Then picks up a framed photo of what appears to be the Odinsons, themselves, Frigga and Odin. Loki had heard so many tales about them and of Thor since he arrived to Gotham, it almost feels strange being in their very house.

Thor is lucky he got to actually have his parents for as long as he had them. Loki never knew his mother and father, and doesn't care anymore to look for them. But it must be devastating witnessing the very people that gave you your life, die right before your eyes. Loki could only imagine such a loss.

He turns and notices an archery target, and steps toward it. He looks at the few arrows stuck in it and just as reaches out to them, _WHAM!_ Another arrow flies right by his head. He yelped as it went into the target, and quickly spins around, flustered.

He sees a very attractive man standing at the other end of the long room, lowering a composite bow before picking up his cane. He had long blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail, skin that was obviously tanned, but was losing it's color; possibly from being cooped up inside for so long.

His growing beard didn't match his hair, and his piercing blue eyes caught the servers green ones. This must be Thor Odinson, the legend himself. Loki quickly looked down at his shoes and then back up. He said "I'm, I am so terribly sorry, Mr. Odinson...It is Mr. Odinson, isn't it?"

Thor nods, still looking at him. He limps towards him and Loki took a step back. "Although you don't have the long nails..." Letting out a nervous laugh before adding "Or facial scars..." Shutting himself up, embarrassed.

The former billionaire chuckled and asked "Is that what they say about me?" Voice gruff from possible disuse.

The server nodded but then said "It's just that...Nobody sees you..." Quickly bringing his hand up to tuck a loose strand of his long, raven black hair behind his ear.

The blond notices something and slowly approaches the servee. He nods at the very familiar looking ring on his finger and said "That's a beautiful ring...Reminds me of the one that belonged to my father..."

Loki quickly looks at it, before his eyes flick back up at the blong tbrough his lahes. He stepped towards the bureau and said "It can't be the same one - his ring is in this safe-" he reaches out with his cane to press open a panel on the bureau, revealing a small safe sitting inside.

He tapped at the safes door with the end of his cane and said "Which the manufacturer clearly explained is uncrackable.."

They both looked to see that the seemingly uncrackable safe door was open, and when the former billionaire further opened the door with his cane, they saw it was empty. Not only was his father's ring on the servers finger, but his mothers all time favorite Pearl necklace, was also missing. Probably in the thief's pockets.

Loki tried to continued to play coy and keep his composure, but when he saw he had been caught, his demeanor slowly changed. Thor could see it on his face.

Loki smirked and said "Oops. No one told me it was uncrackable." Almost revelling at just how _good_ he is. He barely had to try to crack that baby open. His confidence was now a shining beacon to the washed up billionaire standing before him.

The blond limped a couple steps forward, saying "I'm afraid I can't let you take those."

He smiled at him and took his own steps forward, saying "Look, let's just think about things for a minute...You wouldn't hit me, any more than I would beat up a cripple."

Before Thor could react, his cane is, kicked out from under him, and the thief kicks him down after he treied to steady himself. When the blond was on his back, Loki stepped towards the window and looked back at him. He said "Of course, sometimes exceptions have to be made."

He climbs onto the bureau, using it as a step towards the ledge of the closest windown. He opens it wide and carefully turns, looking at the billionaire one last time. He grinned and said "Goodnight, Mr. Odinson." Before backflipping through the window into the night.

Thor smiles, and then shifts and rocks forward on his good leg, slowly rises back to his original standing position. He looks at the safe and notices something. With closer and careful examination, he discovers it's powder. He immediately knows this won't be the last he sees of his new friend.

**_@.@_ **

After successfully landing on his feet with all the grace of a cat, while also by some miracle; avoiding breaking anything, Loki moved towards the growing line of town cars. He pulled his white server apron, leaving him in his fitted black dress pants, black dress shoes, black long sleeved dress shirt; sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and a dark green tie.

But he happiest with the new very expensive ring, sitting just a little bit loose on his finger, and a string of gorgeous Pearls tucked snug into his pants pocket.

He grinned and thanked the young Valet as he hurried to open a car door for him. He slips into the backseat of the town car, and sees the very same Congressman that was hitting on him earlier while he was presenting food to him. He could tell right away the older man was more than a little tipsy.

The Congressman finally noticed him, and the younger man put on his signature flirty smile, shifting and posing himself a little before asking "Can I have a ride?"

Though most men would prefer it if he were a young, attractive woman, he knows how to get himself around without having to jump from bed to bed. He knows what people want, knows just how to get exactly what he himself wants, and is certain of what this man beside him, currently wants.

The older man looks at him hungrily before smiling. "You read my mind." Loki's smile grew, but only because he knew this encounter won't be the last he sees of his new washed up Billionaire friend.


End file.
